


剥月亮

by halanta



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halanta/pseuds/halanta
Summary: abo 很雷
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 佐鼬
Kudos: 5





	剥月亮

“是时候给佐助找个知情识趣的Omega了吧。”  
一次训练后，草薙剑上血还在丝丝滑落，大蛇丸在旁提议道。身为Alpha的佐助，大量杀人后总会释放出强悍霸道的Alpha信息素，蛇的腥气、浸透了血的泥土气味、还有夜里凝聚出来的水汽，像锦缎上织在一处的缭乱花纹。  
已经是个很不错的容器了。大蛇丸阅历无数容器，佐助是中最心仪的[玉]。大蛇丸很满意七零八落的尸体。这是对他教学成果最好的褒奖。手法也很干净。还有强大的生命力。  
即使周围有对信息素不敏感的Beta，也会被这股侵蚀一切的信息素吓到腿软，但又不由自主地想臣服在他身下吧。大蛇丸常常变幻寄宿的身体，性别对他毫无意义，但他依然对这种味道感到不适，当然还有隐隐的兴奋。太放肆了。  
他认真思考起来给佐助找一个Omega交配，可以更好地控制佐助、引导佐助，帮助佐助圆融他身体愈发蓬勃的力量，但又不能成为佐助的牵挂。  
这样的话，需要一个很不错的Omega呢！最好自身力量强大忍术精熟，还要愿意牺牲自己帮助佐助。用完就杀掉，不会有其他的麻烦。无论复仇者还是容器，可笑的人世羁绊，下定决心那刻就该斩杀殆尽。  
“无聊。”佐助冷冷地说。“你该不会还要说成家立业这种可笑的话吧？只有没有志气的alpha才会追求那种东西，一味地让自己耽溺其中。我只需要力量，复仇的力量。”  
他对这种事向来没有兴趣。还在木叶时，不限性别，许多人都偷偷幻想他成为未来的配偶，虽然大多不切实际，但也有稍微早熟的妄图铺展一张温床：体贴的妻子/女友，牢固的情谊，还有什么爱情结晶……  
家庭温暖。这难道不是最可怕的吗？眷眷依恋就像一个摆在他面前的地狱。  
真没出息啊，佐助，像个Omega一样。哥哥的声音在耳边响起。  
后来大蛇丸带他围观万蛇交尾，蛇分泌出的液体有催情的功效，何况处在一个惑幻的淫境中。化成美女的蛇既拥有蛇的柔韧灵活，又拥有人的媚态媚骨，曲意求欢，若是少年血气正旺，很难不一头栽入不知今夕何夕，然而佐助岿然不动。哪怕是数条蛇在他身上模拟交尾缠绵，看上去好像在同蛇淫耍。但冷冰冰的蛇都被色欲暖沸了，他的身上还是那么冷。  
实在是形貌昳丽的冷美人。单冲这一副好皮相，不知道会有多少头脑不清楚的人枉作冤魂。花下风流死是件雅事，盖因人的生命因花而增色；然而被花吸得枯干而丑陋地死去，神志清醒地挣扎在衰老和死亡的恐惧中，大家就会凛然地说，色相不过骷髅罢了。  
指望佐助放下身段，施展自己的魅力，也是绝无可能，或许还会流失很多目迷的追求者。如果对方始终高不可攀，那麽追求者就会有意识地摆出卑微的姿态。倘若在苦苦追求之下终于获得了对方的回应，在狂喜后妄想的枝蔓也会生长得更加疯狂。什么人爱人，不会迷思过去，不会期待将来呢？  
为了一件非常短暂的事，人就要在短暂的人生里考虑这么久啊。想来想去，都没有两全的法子。  
“啊呀，难道你认为我会让你在温柔乡中沉醉消磨吗？无论做什么事，当然都要帮你获得打败鼬的力量。好好考虑一下，佐助。说不定你可以得到你最渴望的东西呢。很轻易的事呀，难不成你像那些小女孩一样害羞？”大蛇丸咯咯地笑起来。  
“……”草薙剑架在他细长的脖子上，仿佛下一刻就会将他斩为两段。大蛇丸并不害怕，甚至还将脖颈往锋上凑了凑，一根细细的血线浮了出来。“再谈无关的事，我就杀了你。”  
“但是鼬也可能这么做哦。想要面对强敌，至少在自己力所能及的范围内少点短板吧？如果他出其不意……比如说用下流的手段强迫你，像无聊的世人一样对你表达亲爱的情绪呢。鼬很厉害，不过他想的话也可以用特殊手段。比如说生下这世界上最后两个宇智波的孩子，重新生下你的父亲母亲、用家庭哺育仇恨的你，洁白的幻影替代漆黑的回忆。真是梦一样！哪怕只不过是惑敌的招数，就像过往伪装的假象，你大概也很难拒绝。他就可以肆无忌惮地捉弄你了。”  
剑又往前了几分，深深嵌入大蛇丸的脖颈中。他舔了一口剑刃，露出迷醉的神情。  
佐助脸红了。虽然在模糊的夜里，他的情绪波动只是十分浅淡的一瞬，脸上又爬满了蛇纹，对变化极为敏感的大蛇丸还是感受到，那极白的皮肤上飞了一层清薄如月光的绯红。一个生来代表着占有和侵略的alpha，双手沾满无数人的鲜血，会为这种事发慌……啊呀呀，他要是褪几回皮，就知道没什么大不了的。  
不……不是因为那种事。佐助对于那种事就像个死人一样毫不在乎。  
而是让他憎恨的那个人。因为憎恨所以那样强烈地感到自己在活着，因为活着所以人的七情六欲才会涌现，一切才变得有意义。不过，除此之外心如槁木的人，未见其面仅仅撩拨一句就有反应，也足见憎恨之深沉。  
因为想到那个人有与他做那种事的可能吗？他从各种地方汲取的经验告诉他，那是非常亲密的示爱的行为，当然也有人利用它去侮辱对手。一个Alpha在战争年代可以占有敌人的Omega，强行覆盖标记，将对方当作自己的战利品。  
无论哪种，仅仅是想到就该觉得恶心透顶。兄友弟恭的过往也呼应着仇恨浮上心头。  
越是恶心透顶越忍不住去想。  
鼬那种流窜各国的逃犯，想来也被不少人盯上了。标记他，让他变成自己的所有，生下怀有写轮眼的孩子，成为秘密的军事力量。这也是大国爱做的事。  
佐助的怒火又升起来，紧紧咬着后槽牙。他是我一个人的猎物。我不允许！他必须完完整整的，都是我的，被我杀死。如果鼬被别人标记了，那就挖掉标记再杀了他。如果鼬和别人有了孩子，他绝不会手下留情……  
鼬总不会对他们产生感情！那种冷血的人，心理上才不会有障碍！  
“你觉得狐狸小子和樱花姑娘怎么样？他们都深深地迷恋着你，愿意为你做任何事。啊呀呀，但是不知道你还会不会心软，不愿意杀掉他们，那可就麻烦了。”大蛇丸舔唇道。他换了一张女人的面孔，目光湿哒哒地舔舐着佐助。各处都很完美的性玩具。性能力应该数一数二。虽然在性上表现得非常冷感，也还是不由自主地散发出“性”的味道诱捕别人。  
“啰嗦。不需要。”佐助顿了一下，语速急促。“你竟然会想到这样的主意，这可不像你。”  
“还是想保护他们？不敢面对？”佐助握剑的手细不可察地抖了抖。“可以在决斗中杀了他们或者变得强大了像踩死蚂蚁一样踩死他们。但不能这样杀了他们，毕竟过去是你的同伴。或者说还有旧情？不过不需要担心，”大蛇丸嘶嘶地说，“他们都是Alpha呢，像你一样。”霎时他的声音又轻柔地像是眼带憧憬的妙龄少女。  
该松了一口气吧？  
“……”佐助收回了草薙剑。大蛇丸以为这次的劝诱失败了。不过他也就是随口一提，没有抱绝对信心。他名为佐助的师长，实际上是什么两个人都很清楚。佐助并不怎么听他的话。  
况且他尽管洞察人情，却也觉得人的情感是他见过最无聊最棘手的东西。而机械的生理交配带来千丝万缕的感情波动，还是死去的人更好！前面设想的也都是最理想的状况，哪有这么好的事呢。在实验室，变量控制不好可是要出事的！  
“我不介意做你滑稽色情短剧可笑的主人公。”  
咦？  
“但是我有要求。”佐助深吸口气。说出这些话对他来说不慎顺畅，好像在说另一个世界的语言似的。又或者这些话只不过寄存在他心里，此刻慢慢地飘出来了。  
“我要……可以模仿鼬……，取悦我的Omega。”  
他擦了擦草薙剑上的血，笨拙地差点碰到了手指。以往他都是像个孤独的剑士，等着剑将鲜血饮尽。  
“真是变态的爱好呢，不愧是佐助。”大蛇丸不以为意，“但是谁能既模仿你哥哥，又取悦你呢？据我所知，他可一点也不怜惜你啊。不仅不怜惜你，还把你打得遍体鳞伤并且出言嘲讽……啊呀，这可不像一个顾家爱家的omega。可能唯一像omega的地方就是那张脸了，不过话说回来，你们兄弟俩脸也长得一样啊。”  
“……”可恶。  
【你这样也算是alpha？懦弱、逃避、终日笼罩在一个Omega的阴影下惶惶不能自安……】  
“还想杀了我吗？弃演这个可笑的剧本吗？”  
被口舌搬弄激怒实在太愚蠢了。  
“随你的便。鼬不是很擅长骗人吗？长年累月隐藏在另一张面孔下，日复一日重复谎言，欺骗亲人、欺骗爱他的人，那么放下身段，取媚于人，才是小菜一碟。木叶暗部也有这类任务吧？”他嗤笑一声，“你要穷尽人间真理，却连这点小事都办不到。”  
“原来如此。你要的只是一个欺骗的美梦啊！”大蛇丸咂舌道。  
“不，”他冷冽答道，“我会亲手摔碎！我不会再被骗了。”

荒坟上的月亮格外明朗清旷。  
“有办法了。今天你跟我去一个地方。”大蛇丸对他说。他刚很投入地做完一个实验。他做实验时非常专注不能自拔，因此看佐助的眼神就像一个可以任他摆弄的玻璃容器。  
艳遇本该在艳处，软玉温香，销金红帐。然而大蛇丸毕竟是大蛇丸而不是自来也，注重功利性和目的性，所以佐助看到的，就是一片荒坟，可能也不该称作坟，只是离离荒草和几个横七竖八磨得不像样的石碑。  
“古时有几个流浪汉、哦不，应该是无家可归的野鬼吧，聚在这里对月饮酒闲谈。即使变成鬼了，面对自然之物，却也有两份似鬼非人的幽思。一个说：我想起了庭院中荆棘上的艳花。我已经许久没有打理了，荒草芜秽，也许只剩下荆棘而不见花了。一个说，我想起了枕卧枯芒的青丝，曾在我指尖流水滑过，如今青丝的主人也同枯芒一样僵硬。不美的枯芒，辗转世间的岁月，远胜美丽的青丝……”  
春虫宵征，风吹柯叶，大蛇丸的声音乍近乍远，颇似夜里徘徊的游魂。佐助毫无兴致，沉声道，“有话快说。那套把戏，5岁时鼬就不兴拿这个唬我了！”  
“好吧。”大蛇丸拖长的舌头缓缓塞回口腔，风声、松声、或许还有鬼哭声戛然而止。“佐助，你根本就是做梦。那种要求，只有妖鬼能达成。”  
“……”佐助眼神表示你真的很闲啊，杀气顿时又在周身凝聚起来。  
“别急。我可没说做不到！只有妖鬼能达成，那么将自己变成妖鬼沉入梦里也就可以了。”  
“……”异想天开。求助神鬼，这可和大蛇丸一贯的科学精神相违。  
似乎看穿了他心中所想，大蛇丸接口道，  
“科学的尽头是神学嘛。不过探索超自然力量的妙用，也不算违背科学精神吧？都是将不可能变成可能。”  
“我过去尚对人世情欲有好奇心时，翻看古卷，发现了一个术。与其他术不同，这个术先作用于自己再作用于他人。”  
“……不会你要自己上吧？”  
“佐助要求的话，也不是……”大蛇丸吞掉了后面的话。“啊呀，我也不至于在拥有写轮眼的宇智波面前耍幻术。这个术具有很强的幻术性质，痴心爱慕而不得的人，将自己变成自己一瞬意识的人偶困在术中，成为永远的瞬间的傀儡。不幸的人会被吸入这个术创造的空间中，成为施术者所爱的人偶形代，逐渐丧失自己的意识。”  
“这跟我有什么关系。我在此世并不存在这种粘腻索然的念头。”  
“只要情感足够强烈的话，痴心怨恨也可以发动这个术。解除这个术的办法也很简单，本就是自己骗自己的术。上一位施术者意识到幻境终究是幻境，真实的爱人永远不可能回应，千年一日的情感渐渐淡薄，厌憎、恐惧、忧愁种种袭来，最终使他杀掉了相依相伴的人偶。改变维持那种状态的心意就可以了。不过对你来说可能更轻松……亲手杀掉在梦里深深地爱着你的哥哥吧。提着你们孩子的头颅，掷在心碎的母亲跟前吧。欢愉的香气还残存的时候，看看他不可置信的眼睛吧。这一幕，想必你已经演练过很多次了！那就让它成为梦幻的现实吧！”激动之下，大蛇丸现出了凶厉的蛇相。  
“原以为你还会像上次一样带那些没有骨头的蛇女来。……堕入愚蠢的美梦中，你是在小看我吗？在幻术中手刃鼬，只会显得我是个没有胆气的懦夫。”  
如果再谈什么“幻术和人生都是梦境”实在太过人生导师了。一个科研人员不该虚无指数爆表，不然也不会孜孜不倦地寻求新鲜美好的肉体了。也没有必要和佐助在这个话题上纠缠过多。只是想到那个场景很难不沸腾……举世无双的哥哥和举世无双的弟弟互相残杀，这才好看嘛！  
“所以呢？”  
“怎么结印。”佐助偏过头去。  
大蛇丸了然。  
连梦都不敢面对，那么也不必妄谈报仇了……是这么想的吗？  
倘若攫取的不是庞大的恨意而是一瞬游丝的爱意，那也很有看头啊！  
他开始指导此地的风水站位。  
“这块地方，据说埋了一块传说中宇智波一族的先人——宇智波斑的弟弟宇智波泉奈的骨头。有忍者曾想窥探写轮眼的秘密，主意却恰好打到了斑早逝的弟弟宇智波泉奈身上。”  
“当然，他被盛怒的宇智波斑挫骨扬灰。临死前，他从高崖下扔下了宇智波泉奈的骨头，落在此处。多年以前，这里还是蓊郁的山林和清澈的河川。然而不知怎的，斑夷平了山川草木，都没有找到弟弟丢失的那块尸骨。此地有斑留下来的能量场，可以借用提高施术的成功率。”  
“……据说斑跟他弟弟关系很不好。”佐助突然插了一句。“他在弟弟被千手一族杀死后，仍然与初代火影结盟。”  
“谁知道呢。”大蛇丸耸耸肩。  
佐助按照他的指令结印。蓝色的查克拉在他手上涌动，远远地传来几声鸟叫，被风卷着掠过他的额发。不是月晦之夜，光线也不像白天刺人，因而风窥见的便是他秀美如花影的丽容。  
“提醒你一句，如果既没有人进入这个术，在一段时间也没有挣脱出来，就会很不甘地死去哦。至少对你来说是这样吧？鼬的幻术举世无二，你可不要死在这个小小的幻术上啊！”  
“大蛇丸大人……”  
“兜，我们离开此地。”  
“可是将佐助扔在这里真的好吗？处于术中的身体应该相当脆弱吧，此地战乱频仍，难保不会有忍者经过。”  
“他死了，那么说明这个容器还不够完美，只能暂住一阵子。兜，对你我不希望说第二遍。”  
“可是您也没告诉他……那个术配合他的心愿，会让alpha发情吧？”  
大蛇丸不以为然。“他不至于连这点提防都没有。”  
“人碰到自己重视的人，很难讲啊。就算口上说着只是交配不谈感情的话……”  
“……你好烦，兜。”  
“抱歉抱歉。”

鼬看上去时常处在假寐的状态。他总是一副不胜世态风雨、因而阖上肉眼打开心眼的表情。但他似乎又是天生被雨淋的料子，总之很困苦，但也离不开受苦。  
明明处在发情期，然而鼬在服用了抑制剂后，还是跟搭档鬼鲛出任务去了。说是出任务，其实就是鬼鲛在砍菜，基本不用他动什么手。  
他的身上很热，发情期的生理征兆间断性地在他身上交替。渴望亲吻、肌肤相贴、被硬物填满射进子宫狠狠卡成结，Omega这种时候说话都与勾引无异，话语和馨香同时逸出同样诱人。然而哪怕能听出欲望色彩，鼬的声音依然礼貌生疏。  
不过也不妨碍别人想剥开他、吃掉他，窃窃地用下流目光打量他就是了。  
Beta鬼鲛每次都会体贴地找到隐蔽的空间，有时显得相当多余。别的Omega这种时候腿脚酸软，后面流着很多水，焦渴无力，等待他人垂怜。即使强打精神也掩饰不了虚弱的本质，还会拖累队友。鼬说“可以”，却令人信服。也有可能他本身就虚而轻，配上对于Omega不自量力的谵语，反倒妥帖合度。  
鬼鲛好奇心很淡薄，这是个相当好的品质，然而有次也禁不住询问鼬。  
“真不知道你是自信还是傲慢啊，鼬先生。即使服用了抑制剂，发情期的Omega也会很难受吧，这样后遗症可不少啊。”  
鼬神色如常，淡定得根本不像一个后穴塞着东西的Omega。他不拒绝一些微小的可以让自己舒服的行为，比如性玩具，有时候还很刺激。简直像是经受过特殊调教一样。  
“习惯了。不难受也没有比难受好很多。”  
换个色鬼肯定要扒一扒他在木叶的始末。让人痴迷的美丽相貌、未被占有的处子之躯，怎么会安然地行走在幽暗的丛林中呢？除非先行堕落了。身体洗刷得再干净，都只能欲盖弥彰不堪回首的欲痕。  
不过那种人当然不会成为他的同伴。

鼬的头脑很冷静。冷静得让他想起了一些往事。晓开发的木遁制成的玩具附上了雷属性，在他体内乏味地作响，不时伸出触手在肠壁内蠕动。木质该很粗糙，但玩具磨得圆润光滑，丝毫没有痛感，更不会满足，只有不能满足的酥痒，从难以启齿的地方一直震颤到心间。  
晓的成员特立独行，亡命起家，性观念上大胆奔放。Omega成员能够领很多玩具，自慰、与伙伴做性游戏，开发种种妙用。迪达拉尝试加入小部分起爆黏土，体验爆炸式的射精快感；更惊悚点的，试图装上几个性交的孔道，数只眼睛分别观测插入深度和快感层次。极尽快乐的绽放方式。  
鼬从来不选择那种方式。  
“明明是离了Alpha就不行的Omega，身体淫荡得不行，还摆出苦修者的嘴脸！”

这里，离佐助修行的地方很近了。  
他知道佐助在哪儿，一次也没有去看过他。  
沿途开满了黄色的山吹花，暮春的气息一阵阵袭来。鼬翻了个身，临别一面佐助不甘的眼神又浮现，那双相似的眼睛确证了相连的血脉，叫他打心眼觉得苦涩甘甜，就像命运给他尝过的味道。  
甜蜜的岁月，过去以为未来就像山吹花绵延无尽。今年开败了，尚有满满的期待，来年开出相似的花。  
此地的花形状肖似，然而终究有些地方不一样。倒也可以藉着勉为怀念旧日的虚影。  
那时两个人还没有分化，一切还没有开始。  
鼬风采出众，是宇智波一族的天才。大家都以为他会分化成Alpha，哪怕拥有一张对Alpha来说稍显艳丽的脸庞，和一些不太alpha——不太像他父亲冷情冷面的爱好。  
他会教佐助辨识一些花名，以至于被父亲训斥不务正业。但他还记得。汲水的井台旁架子上紫色的藤花，石径两侧摇曳的朝颜，还有各家矮墙下簇拥在一起的，不知名的白的红的黄的伶仃小花，依依地偎着春风，盛放在如练的月光上。  
还有这种山吹花，望去遍地黄金。  
“在唐土，山吹花有个很好听的名字，叫棠棣。人们用这种黄花比喻兄弟，赞美兄弟和睦。父亲希望兄弟之情能像棠棣花一样灿烂，”他采了一把山吹花递给佐助，额头贴着佐助的额头。佐助欣喜地捧着，“我却不是这么想的，佐助。”  
“哥哥……”他略有失落，小声地说，“但是我……我，我信赖你，崇拜你……我想和你永远在一起……”  
鼬笑了笑，揉揉佐助的脑袋。“哪怕棠棣花也开败了，金黄的花朵化作尘泥了，我还是会……陪着你，爱着你。也许并不光辉灿烂……”他凑近佐助耳朵，像在下一个咒语，“但我……”  
“走吧。”他拉起佐助的手。  
他们采了花，就要到南贺川的神社去。宇智波一族每年都会举办春日祭典，届时情况相当热闹。唯有一次，佐助差点跟人大打出手。  
“他们说，别看哥哥现在春风得意，最后还是得靠alpha过日子……他们说哥哥会成为没用的Omega！就算哥哥是Omega难道我不能养哥哥一辈子吗，谁要他们这些人来管了！”鼬给他上药的时候，佐助越想越生气。“什么嘛！我再也不要……”  
他们兄弟二人幼时因为姿容美妙，所以常常在祭典上反串演出。佐助不习惯艳丽的衣裳和长长的裙裾，木屐让他走起路来也东倒西歪的。反观手持竹枝的鼬，小小年纪风仪端雅，俗艳的颜色穿在他身上自有庄重，不由让人啧啧赞叹：“如果鼬是个Omega的话，就来做我们家的媳妇吧？”  
这时佐助会想反驳，但鼬制止了他，颔首微笑：“我是佐助的哥哥。我结婚了，佐助可怎么办啊。”  
鬼鲛在拨弄着火堆。他很难将火点着，于是又添了些树叶进去。  
“其物如故，其人不存，”鼬低低地吟出了一句。“积雪易融，积怨难消……”  
“鼬先生在想什么？”  
“没什么。”  
“我在想，鼬先生这样的人，做Omega实在太可惜了。如果你和你弟弟换一下……”鬼鲛露出了他的鲨鱼牙齿。  
可能想起往事让他有些恍惚，再加上身上的高热未曾褪去，鼬难得接了句口，“那你就不会这么问了。”鼬说，“大概会问……”他想了想，“这是第几个孩子了？”  
佐助是Omega，就不会有这么可笑的假设了。那时他从里到外都是我的。他也绝不会忘记我。没有Omega会忘记他的第一个Alpha。Alpha则可以标记多个Omega。鼬觉得自己这种念头颇为可悲。  
“……鼬先生，还真是接地气啊。哪怕他很恨你么？”  
“AO天性决定，就算他不乐意也会依赖我，做个脆弱的花瓶。一个花瓶扬言要摔碎自己，也是毫无威胁的。”  
“弟弟是Omega的话就能多几分兄弟爱吗。”  
“天性使然。毫无威胁的小东西，为什么不比倔强的咬人的多点怜惜？当然也不会正眼相待。”  
鼬温言道。火光跳动中，他的脸色忽明忽暗。  
鬼鲛想了想鼬膝下儿女成行，冷着脸的佐助做鸡妈妈家庭主妇的样子，也不比自己穿女装勾引忍刀七人众更荒谬一点。  
不过鼬也不像他自己说的，是个无力的Omega。  
“那鼬先生还会杀妻弃子来到这里吗？”  
鼬不待回答。寻即，鼬就感到自己在失控边缘，所有的细胞都在呼唤着他。  
那是佐助的气息。  
也是让一个Omega为之发狂的，alpha呼求的气息。  
“我出去一趟。”鼬起身说，“有点事要办，不用跟来。”  
“早点回来。我就在这等鼬先生。”

近乡情怯。  
要么人物如故，唯有自己面目全非；要么物是人非，相逢不相识。残存的，只剩下由无数业已消逝的人事组成的熟悉感。为了回忆不致化为废墟，废墟不致化作灰烟，活着的人会顽固地保护幻象。  
死了的人、或者早该死了的人不会那么想。生命已经踏上了比故乡更遥远的旅程，永远无法返回。鸟反故乡，狐死首丘，为了那个幻象——也可能只是为了打碎幻象，人愿意用尽力气推迟死亡，就像已经枯萎了，死死抱着寒枝不肯凋落的花。  
木叶的影子都淡化了，佐助的一点一滴还是那么清晰。他是鼬灵魂中原型的故乡。尽管鼬也深知人活着时迷恋的故乡不过是一个驿站，但生的旅途结束在此，才能了无牵挂地走上死的归程。  
“有时候总觉得鼬先生有所留恋。我们这种冷血的人似乎不该有这种体验，所谓故乡、同伴只是随时抛弃的跳板。”  
虽然鬼鲛没有说。但鼬大概猜到他接下来的意思。如果不是鬼鲛，而是别的熟悉又不那么熟悉的长辈，也许会责问他。明明从身体到心理都更适合家庭，为什么会……  
但是他们都死去了。像是他完成一件工艺，一定要剔走多余的木屑。  
“死掉的人，怀念生时的种种境况也正常吧。”  
“鼬先生是说自己死掉了吗？这可不大吉利。”  
“过去的我总是死掉了。谁不是杀掉过去的自己才来到晓呢？”  
“鼬先生可真奇怪啊！那充其量只能叫找回自我、重获新生。”  
跳跃间，鼬闭上眼。佐助的信息素宛如弥漫的雾岚，凝涩的水汽会让行动变钝，而alpha的信息素灌入他吃了太多药的身体，几乎要冲垮这具躯壳。被肢解的巨大兴奋冲击着他的脑海，令他迫不及待地想看到佐助。  
他成长到哪一步了？  
这种信息素能让他感到压迫。鼬对alpha信息素的反应十分迟钝，寻常的ao吸引在他身上不大起作用。别的Omega和alpha闻起来很浓的气味，可能对鼬来说不如花香更能让他分辨。他们竟然想吸引一个影子般的Omega，孰料他们看到的是冥途之人？  
然而影子获得了实体。被雕琢、被塑造、产生了人世的欲望，在鼬对佐助一遍遍的蹂躏、毁灭中。要用真实的爱和真实的恨去控制佐助，鼬就无法再做一个影子了。  
他与分化的佐助相处时间并不长。父母在世时，眼看大儿子分化成了Omega，常常忧心小儿子，这种忧虑持续到生命的最后一刻。  
鼬离开木叶后，佐助才分化。第一次闻到佐助的信息素味道后，鬼鲛对他说，“鼬先生刚刚的味道也太重了。就像在邀请什么人一样，好热情啊。”  
这种信息素的热情也超乎他的预料，好像下一刻就要抵死纠缠。他的弟弟，也会有这样渴求他人、拥抱他人的时刻吗？  
啊，倒是忘了他始终是个alpha。平常的alpha这时候早就情窦初开跃跃欲试了吧。就像他推迟了自己的死亡，他也推迟了佐助的成熟。  
他在等佐助。而佐助在等他吗？

这样……吗？  
他停下脚步。  
月光下的佐助有着相似的脸和截然不同的表情。鼬一目了然，幻术正在他身上生效。那不是个多厉害的幻术，拥有写轮眼的宇智波怎么会中这种术？  
而且是个相当下流的幻术。佐助很漂亮，身上蒸出情欲的潮红时，更显得原来的肌肤有种玲珑剔透的美。白蛇卷绕住他的脖颈，在他的身躯上缓缓游动，尾尖锁住了他的阳具。

佐助设想过很多情形。他并非毫无欲望，但诸多欲望在对鼬的仇恨压制下，最后惊异地指向了鼬，而这部分恐怖的欲望中其实还很有柔情在。不可思议。该恨着他、折磨他、斩下他的头，怨恨的洪流烧得很热，仿佛提醒他爱的余温尚未冷却。  
人世犹如火宅，地狱之火、爱情之火，在感受上也许没什么区别。  
他在自己的梦中沉浮。  
他打开一扇又一扇被拒绝的门。  
出完任务的哥哥回到家里总是会紧紧闭上房门。佐助很好奇哥哥在做什么，但被父亲一通教训。尽管哥哥替他说了好话，但哥哥也拒绝告诉他他在做什么。终于有一次，他悄悄打开一条门缝。  
里面的情形是他从未涉及的领域。哥哥脱下暗部制服，胸膛上赫然缠着一圈白布。看着就紧得叫人难受，想要用嘴叼着一端一点点解开，顺便用舌拭平勒出来的红痕。  
哥哥自己动手拆解，他才发现哥哥的胸的弧度非常柔软，跟他平常看到的不一样。长时间束缚反而让它涨得更厉害，乳珠颤颤巍巍地立着。他咽了咽口水，咕咚咕咚响。  
哥哥两手上下揉捻自己的乳房，低声叫着什么。那种声音也跟平常不一样，听得他脸也泛红。他沉浸其中，浑然不觉弟弟正在看着他，且极其敏锐地在含糊的呻吟中捕捉到了自己的名字。  
“佐助……”  
细细的奶流从乳孔里流出来，被鼬拿纸巾擦掉了。纸巾上沾满了乳白的水渍，真可惜！那是哥哥的东西啊。  
哥哥是在想着我啊！想着我为什么要关上门呢？佐助不理解这种拒之门外的行为。  
这次，哥哥让他贴上了他的胸脯，双乳按压着他的嘴唇。佐助的脸腾得烧得通红，不知所措，他感觉自己也变得好奇怪好奇怪，还想更进一步去体会哥哥。  
好柔软，比想象中的还要柔软，像是一团云朵。  
他的舌尖轻柔地舔过哥哥的身体时，哥哥会发出情动的声音，十分悦耳，整个人好像要蜷起来的样子，将两个人的空间缩小再缩小。  
“佐助，我爱你。”一根羽毛在他心上轻轻地挠痒。他的嘴上还沾着乳渍，哥哥低下头来吻他的嘴唇，一股甜香在二人唇齿间弥荡。  
这样的哥哥……  
佐助关上了房门。  
在木叶中，他受人尊敬，可他将叛徒宇智波鼬锁在了没有人知道的地方。这个杀父杀母的恶人只能仰赖他的信息素过活，他标记了他，并让自己的信息素充斥整个房间，却很少来到这里。看不到太阳也没有时间，眼睛也被蒙住了，所有能体会的只有身上不断燃烧的情欲和一团冰冷的信息素，只会激得他更加癫狂，恳求他的alpha来到他身边。  
“叛徒就该接受这样的对待。”佐助来也只是看着哥哥双腿大张，那张对人命满不在乎的唇中断续吐出叫人听了羞耻的浪语。求求你操我，求求你操我，佐助！  
他用唇舌极尽所能地讨好他，给他口交。到后来他的神智都不大清楚，不可一世的人如今只能在弟弟身下扭腰求欢，如果没有了弟弟的精液就会丧失求生欲望。好几次佐助发现他自杀，但一看到他到来，他的求生欲又变得无比强烈。  
死也要死掉，死也要活下去。佐助来的频率不固定，他就开始抑制不住的流泪，很难分清那是生理性的眼泪还是有情的泪水。  
“真该让你的孩子看看你的样子。以后他们也不会拜祭这个淫荡罪恶的母亲。”佐助握着他不盈一握的腰，掐出青青紫紫的痕迹。鼬不会回应他，鼬只会挽留他的阳具，求求他不让他离去。孩子对他毫无意义。但他已经给佐助生下了三个孩子。  
在佐助想要让他给孩子喂奶的时候，鼬剧烈挣扎，排异反应极大。即使涨得生疼，他也不让佐助以外的人吮吸他的乳房。然而佐助气他无情，放置不管，锁了他的手腕，让他昼夜睡不好觉。这次佐助将孩子放到他的身边，鼬却差点掐死亲生孩子。  
从此佐助就不再让他接触孩子了。  
但他还会怀孕，没有哺育还有诞生。怀孕时佐助对他会温柔许多，但鼬会自己把自己折腾流产。丝一般的头发失去了丝的光泽，憔悴的面容却比盛年更加美艳，好像要将贮存的艳光都散尽似的。  
佐助给鼬带来小时候的恐龙，但没有温暖他；采来山间的野花，他扔到一旁；只有他用力地抱住他，狠狠插入他的时候，那双眼睛才有一点昏暗的光泽。他看佐助的脸朦朦胧胧，便急切地伸出手去抚摸确认他的轮廓。  
佐助开始不乐意，后来也就顺着他摸。鼬摸到他的手，试探着的，扣住了他的手。佐助有些惊异，那是他们过去一起回家时，鼬经常做的动作。他看着鼬，百感万千。  
“我爱你，佐助。”尽管音节模模糊糊，但佐助还是听清了。  
佐助关上了门，像是推倒一座一座旧日的坟。

鼬将蛇斩为两段，佐助勃发的阳物贴在他的腿根，摩擦着晓玄黑的衣料。两旁是佐助翻起的石碑和泥土，两种信息素从试探到急不可耐地交融，意识不清的佐助从天然戒备到卸下防备，只花了很短的时间。他的后穴一片泥泞，这具身体、这份情欲似乎都是天然为佐助准备的，鼬抱住他，叼住佐助脖子后面咒印那一小块皮肤厮磨，心底不可遏制地对大蛇丸生出怒意。  
佐助的查克拉流动巨大而紊乱，而且他心绪不宁，眼下又被情欲激荡，处在暴走边缘。他飞快地复制了那个印，与此同时，佐助顺势将他压倒，五指抓着他结印的手陷在泥土中。  
alpha的欲望迫使他去占有面前的人。潜意识告诉他，这个人能给他他想要的东西。五指撕开晓的外袍，他凑上去，迷迷瞪瞪在鼬的锁骨处咬了一口——那里聚着一弯看起来很清甜的月光。  
两双写轮眼相对。冥迷中，那双眼睛依旧清晰地写着对他的憎恨。拥有这样的憎恨的人怎么可能做一个好梦呢？  
让我再看看你的梦吧，佐助。鼬无声地对他说。如果我和你的梦相通的话。  
alpha的肉刃一贯而入，查克拉骤然平静了一下，随即又汹涌起来。无尽的情欲、无尽的绮梦，在万花筒写轮眼的主人前豁然洞开。  
他真的在等他。不，是他在寻找他。而他在等他。  
身心前所未有的满足感。

“这女子真可怜！”  
“冤孽啊！她的丈夫怎么会这么狠心！”  
“是啊！她死后才得到一些香花香果，那个狠心的丈夫呢，居然将她最爱的花都折了，送了荆条过来！”  
“过去她的长发多么漂亮啊！”  
“嘘……宇智波家招魂的巫女要来了！”  
“那可真是难得一见呢，他丈夫竟然肯放他出来？”  
众人停下交谈。鼬挤在人群中，看见这女子的亲人服着深浅不同的黑色，哀哀哭泣，只是不见她的丈夫。  
宇智波佐助在哪里？  
很快他就明白了。极服妙采盛装出行的宇智波的巫女，就是他的弟弟。他掩在重重丝罗的帘障中，戴着斗笠，还拿一把泥金描红的纸扇遮着脸。鬓上还插着一朵山吹花。简直像他们小时候。鼬扮演夜访的公子，传情对答许久，对面才怯怯地从隔扇后伸出一只手。  
但是那个味道。  
相似但并不霸道，反倒很孱弱。味道很淡，但鼬对其极为灵敏。那个信息素里另有一种alpha的信息素，挥之不去，宣誓着主权。  
那个味道他也很熟悉。  
“不是说巫女不能结婚吗？他怎么身上有alpha的味道？”  
“这你就不懂了，”女人神神秘秘压低了声音，“他们是内婚！这巫女上次出来还是他们结婚的时候了。他的丈夫是大他五岁的亲哥哥！那时候他才刚成熟不久吧，他哥哥就迫不及待地标记了弟弟。年纪不大，孩子都有了。”  
“那他哥哥可真是个禽兽！”  
“大家族的事……总是难懂嘛。不过听说他倒也没受什么委屈，他哥哥非常宠爱他，不缺吃穿不缺玩的，瞧瞧这阵仗……”  
“就是不让他见人是吧？”  
“心理变态谁说得清呢。”  
那是他的信息素味道。  
在佐助的幻梦中，[他]拘禁了自己的弟弟，成为了他的Alpha。

做完法事后篱笆的影子已经拖得很长。女人的灵魂全是怨念，不肯度化，游荡世间成为孤魂野鬼。她哭诉自己作为[花]不幸的遭遇，哭诉直到婚后才发现丈夫的人面兽心，但她被标记了，离不开她的丈夫。她怨毒地诅咒巫女的婚姻，艳羡他有一个爱他的丈夫。但是你以为他会永远爱你吗？你不过年轻美丽……总有一天你会衰老！会变得很难看，那时你却没有别的东西可以依靠，只能在他的囚室里关到死！  
她说她还会再来找她的丈夫的，如今她已不受性别的约束，生死的界限也不能困住她……在喋喋不休的谩骂中，女人成了一个稀薄的影子。  
“不关你的事。”佐助冷冷的。  
回程中，鼬匿了身形跟着他。佐助突然跌倒在车驾中，双腿叠起来，发出甜腻不已的呻吟。鬓发上的山吹花也碰落了，鼬听见他的呼唤：哥哥，哥哥，鼬……  
弟弟声音中，怨恨与渴望交织，殷殷地向他求欢。  
他们是大家族最期待的一对，也不负众望，出众的哥哥分化成了Alpha，弟弟分化成了Omega。人人都说：理当如此。雕了山吹花的钗钿擘成两半，既是兄弟也是夫妻，永以为好。  
“您稍待片刻，家主马上就到。”侍女对他说。  
“不用。我已经来了。”  
佐助一刹惊骇地睁大了眼睛。  
真是有趣的梦啊，弟弟。鼬忍俊不禁。如果我再来晚一步，只能抱着你的尸体痛哭流涕了吧。  
原来如此。作为Omega的佐助不至于沦溺alpha的鼬的爱中，鼬再怎么爱他，alpha的爱都是草率、专制的，天然让他憎恨。憎恨使他清醒。他除了鼬一无所有，除了伤害自己无路可走。  
但是这个幻术中的鼬深爱着他。爱使强者变得软弱，使弱者拥有无上的权力。  
我恨你。佐助说。我恨你把我关起来。我恨自己是个Omega。我恨软弱依赖的天性。我恨你和我的孩子。你为了关起我竟然用孩子的性命要挟我。那么，我就让你失去这一切。  
原来你把他杀了啊。鼬随意地说，那本来就是你的东西，怎么处置都随你便。  
言语已经超出了佐助可以理解的范围。鼬没有再给他说话的机会，吻上了弟弟，黑色的指甲拨开弟弟堆叠的发饰。喘不过气的同时，佐助蓦然发觉，哥哥的眼睛是全黑的。  
好好记住我吧。  
我……

佐助的阳具死死地卡在了鼬的子宫口。一个亲密的结正在形成，澎湃的查克拉此时也完全疏通。两个人身上流淌着夜的气味，在唇齿和体液交换间，能量源源不断地输送给对方。  
幻术马上要解开了。鼬想，自己也该走了。

“鼬先生回来的可真晚啊。”鬼鲛说，见怪不怪地将药扔给他。  
“谢谢。”鼬吞了下去，不知道是呛了还是怎么了，忍不住咳起来。  
“这次回去又要清除标记了吗？”  
鼬的眼睛隐藏在睫毛的翳影下。“嗯。”  
“对自己真是狠呐，鼬先生……”

“啊呀，佐助真是了不起！你变得比以前更强了呢，怎么样，你的心愿达成了吗？亲手杀掉爱自己的哥哥，将孩子的头掷在心碎欲绝的母亲前，看着他泫然的双眼……”  
佐助脸色不大好看。莫名的羞耻让他不愿理大蛇丸那或许无意或许故意，总之微微有点讽刺的话。踌躇半晌，他问了一句，“那个术还有什么解开的办法？”  
“这……”他想了想，“如果成为形代的人偶对施术者抱有同样的感情，那么这个术也会解开。怎么，难道你招惹了附近的怨灵不成？但是他们不爱你、也不恨你啊。”  
“啊，当时忘了告诉你，不过你也不愿意听。”尽管大蛇丸的神情明明白白写着“我就是有意的”，“这附近确实有怨灵。那二位在月下饮酒的野鬼，最后发现对方是自己当年的怨偶，于是二人大打出手，在此地斗争不休。但偶尔，两个人也会携起手来引诱过路的人。”  
“……没事。”佐助说。  
“不过我将他们全用来实验了。那个仇深的妻子，最后还想袒护丈夫逃跑……”  
“你真无聊。”  
大蛇丸突然靠近他。佐助本能地后退一步，但是大蛇丸只是笑笑，伸手拈走了他发上的一片黄色花瓣。  
“你头发上沾了一朵花。”他轻声细语道。  
END


End file.
